Field of the Invention
Embodiments present methods for establishing a communication connection between a first and a second telephone terminal in a communication network that carries data packets, in particular on the Internet, using at least one signaling server, in particular a SIP server.
Background of the Related Art
Such methods are essentially known, in particular under the name Voice over IP (VoIP).
DE 102008009925 A1, for example, discloses a method and a device for setting up an Internet telephone connection by utilizing the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP). According to it, the tasks usually performed by a SIP provider's devices are taken up by units in a dedicated internet connection system specifically designed for this purpose, which within the scope of the invention is assigned to a subscriber who is part of a user group. This dedicated internet connection system comprises in particular a SIP registrar, a SIP location server, and a SIP proxy server or a SIP redirect server.
DE 102006031080 A1 discloses a method for providing Voice over IP (VoIP) in a communication system with multiple terminals that function according to VoIP and between which voice data are transmitted according to VoIP or signaling, wherein signaling is achieved based on the Computer Supported Telecommunication Application (CSTA) interface standard.